My Lovely Doctor
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Ketika mereka menjadi sepasang adik kakak. " ... -kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku? Memelukku? Tidur dipangkuanku? Menatapku dalam dan intens? menatap curiga setiap perawat rumah sakit yang berbicara denganku? Menggenggam tanganku? Sejak kap " YunJae/BL/Yaoil/Oneshoot. END


**MY LOVELY DOCTOR**

**Author:** ©Giaoneesan

**Cast:** Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho

**Dedicated**: Zheyra sky

**Genre:** romance

**Lenght:** 1shoot

* * *

.

.

.

"Mianhe SeoKyung~ah, aku telah menggantikan posisimu dengan orang lain dalam hatiku." Jung Yunho menyentuh pusara berbatu kelam itu dan tersenyum. Ia menutup sejenak kedua manik musangnya sebelum bangkit berdiri.

Puk

Yunho menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya. "Hyung .." ucapnya saat melihat Jung Jaejoong, namja berwajah diluar batas menawan hingga melebihi indah, dengan kulit seputih salju hingga tak dapat lagi digambarkan bagaimana mempesonanya sosok itu.

Jaejoong ikut berjongkok disamping adiknya, menatap dalam pada pusara dihadapannya. "SeoKyung~ah, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan uri Yunnnie untuk melanjutkan hidup. Semoga kau bahagia dan damai di alam sana."

Cup

Yunho meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan kepelipisnya, memberikan efek hingga mata doe itu terpejam.

Keduanya lantas bangkit berdiri meninggalkan area pemakaman umum di daerah Shundong-dong.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkan gadis itu padaku Yun?" ucap Jaejoong dan mengerling namja yang duduk disampingnya di kursi penumpang. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan wajah berfikirnya dan menggeleng, membuat namja cantik pemilik bibir cherry itu mengerucut sebal.

Cup

"Y-yah! Jung Yunho cari mati kau huh? Kau ini, sejak kapan punya kebiasaan aneh itu eoh? Bagaimana kalau yeojachingumu nanti cemburu?" marah Jaejoong saat lagi-lagi namja yang berstatus adiknya itu melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya yang tengah mencebil. Parahnya Yunho justru mengulum senyum dan berbaring dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku sayang padamu. Gomawo sudah membuatku bersemangat lagi." Usai mengatakan itu, Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang bertumpu pada pangkuan Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, keduanya adalah saudara angkat sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Jung mengangkat seorang anak dari kelurga Kim. Namja yang sangat cantik dan pintar hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang dokter dari lulusan _Friederich-Alexander University, Erlangen Jerman_ setelah mendapatkan biaya pendidikan dari keluarga Jung. Ia lulus dengan status dokter Kim dan bukan Jung, Jaejoong hanya ingin menghormati kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada dengan memakai marga mereka. Namun jika diluar profesinya, namja itu akan memiliki nama baru, Jung Jaejoong.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung memang telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho yang usianya hanya terpaut dua hari lebih muda dari Jaejoong, namun tidak ada pengecualian ataupun kesenjangan dalam keluarga itu. Keduanya sangat menyayangi Yunho maupun Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**One years ago**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Tap

Tap

Blak

Ruangan dengan berbagai peralatan medis itu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja menawan dengan seragam kedokterannya.

"Uisangnim, keadaan pasien sangat kritis. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi sekarang. Lambung pasien juga terluka, benturan dikepalanya juga parah. Eothokhe?" Jaejoong meraih clipboard ditangan perawat Wang.

"Semua hasil tesnya tidak memungkinkan uisa Kim. Hasil Rontgent dan CT scannya juga menunjukkan hal yang sama." Ucap perawat Wang lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati dua buah ranjang yang berada dalam salah satu kamar dirumah sakit pribadi milik keluarganya sendiri 'Jung's medical centre'. Ditatapnya wajah kecil dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang mengatup rapat, terdapat beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Yunho~ya ..."

Satu jam yang lalu, Jaejoong mendapat kabar bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi dongsaengnya bersama yeojachingunya mengalami kecelakaan. Ia bergegas melihat keadaan adiknya, bagaimanapun sekarang Yunho berada dalam tanggung jawabnya. Namja tampan itu sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena ledakan dalam resort keluarga Jung di Jepang.

Jaejoong berganti menatap tempat tidur lain yang berisikan sosok tubuh yeoja dengan kondisi jauh berbeda dari orang yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Sosok yeoja yang tubuhnya sudah tertutup kain putih itu membuat dokter yang dikenal bermarga Kim menitikkan setetes liqut bening dari sudut mata doenya.

"Bertahanlah Yun, aku akan membawamu kembali. Meskipun kau tidak akan memaafkanku nantinya karena memisahkanmu dan SeoKyung. Kau harus hidup demi Appa dan Eomma." Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menatap dalam sosok adiknya tu. Ia mengusap kasar bekas air mata yang sempat mengalir menyusuri wajah putihnya. Jaejoong berbalik menatap perawat Wang. "Siapkan ruang operasinya."

Suster Wang mengangguk dengan mantab. "Ye, uisangnim."

PIP ... PIP

Layar **elektrokardiograf **itu menampilkan irama detak jantung sosok namja yang terbaring diatas meja persegi panjang yang akan menentukan takdirnya nanti, antara hidup atau mati.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya. Kedua tangannya begitu gemetar, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa saai ini ia akan melakukan operasi pembedahan pada orang yang disayanginya, adiknya sendiri.

"Jae." Panggilan dokter Kang membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dokter asistennya itu. "Kita harus cepat melakukan operasinya, jangan ditunda-tunda lagi. Keselamatannya ada ditanganmu." Ucap dokter Kang lagi. Jaejoong menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang sudah berkeringat sebelum melakukan tugasnya. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

.

.

.

"Pisau, gunting."

Dokter Kang menyerahkan kedua benda yang diminta Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih mengingat jika Yunho memiliki luka dilambungnya. Jika memungkinkan, bagian itu tidak boleh tersentuh sebelum pembedahan pada tengkoraknya selesai. Tapi kondisi Yunho benar-benar sangat lemah dengan keadaan perutnya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya sebelum mulai mengoreskan sayatan tipis pada tulang pelipis Yunho. Dillihatnya luka yang mengakibatkan peredaran darah ke otak itu.

"Penjepit." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, dokter Kang mengganti pisau dengan penjepit yang diminta dokter utama itu.

Jaejoong melakukan **clipping** atau menjepit pembuluh darah yang mengalami **aneurism** (pembesaran).

"Pendarahan di pembuluh vena bisa mengakibatkan pembekuan darahnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar penuturan dokter kang. "Kita selesaikan secepatnya. Jangan sampai pembekuannya semakin melebar." Jaejoong kembali menarik nafas dalam dan megulurkan guntingnya untuk memutus aliran pembuluh yang beku itu.

Operasi bedah saraf itu berjalan lancar setelah satu jam berlalu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan melihat keadaan normal Yunho. Jaejoong mengakhiri pembedahan pada tengkorak itu dengan menutup kembali bekas luka sayatan yang dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi pasien?" tanya Jaejoong saat perawat Wang mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

"Detak jantung dan tekanan darah normal, kita bisa melanjutkan tahap berikutnya." Ucap dokter Kang dan mengalihkan sorotan penting pada bagian perut Yunho.

'_Yunho~ah, kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan menemanimu, tapi kumohon bertahanlah. Hanya kau yang kupunya nae dongsaeng.'_

**Trauma abdomen. **Yunho mengalaminya sekarang, sejenis cidera fisik yang mengenai daerah abdomen atau perut. Kemungkinan terbesarnya **organ visera** seperti pankreas dan ginjal serta organ berongga seperti usus, kandung kemih, ureter dan lambung akan lebih terbuka terhadap trauma.

"Dokter Nam, siapkan anestesinya." Perintah jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Yunho dihadapannya.

"Jae, apa kau yakin akan melakukanya sekaligus?" tanya dokter Nam. Jaejoong menatap dokter yang lebih tua darinya itu dan mengangguk. Namja menawan dengan wajah yang tertutup masker itu menatap penuh harapan. Jaejoong meraih tangan dokter Nam dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Dokter Nam, operasi selanjutnya sangat tergantung padamu. Aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk adikku." Pinta Jaejoong, ia hanya bisa berharap pada dokter anestesinya itu.

"Kita akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Percayalah pada diri kita dan Tuhan Jae." Mendengar ucapan dokter Nam membuat Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum dibalik penutup wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan waktunya sekarang untuk operasi elekif." Ujar dokter Nam yang diangguki semua kepala dalam ruang operasi itu. "Perawat Wang, siapkan kantong darahnya." Seru dokter Kang.

Pembedahan mulai dilakukan. Perut rata dengan memar itu mulai terkoyak oleh benda-benda tajam khas ruang operasi. Gunting, pisau bedah dan alat-alat lain mulai menjamah permukaan perut Yunho, sementara kesadarannya telah hilang total.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jaejoong sudah berhasil mengatasi masalah pembekuan pada area abdomen itu. Sementara kedua patnernya juga sudah baik dalam melaksanakan tugas masing-masing, dokter anestesi sangat tepat menunjuk waktu pembedahan.

DEG

"Jae! **Pendarahan masif** terjadi." Sentak dokter Kang saat melihat tekanan darah Yunho naik hingga **185 diastolic.**

"Mwo? Siapkan tranfusi darah." Pekik Jaejoong, ada nada sedikit kepanikan dalam suaranya.

"Jae, terjadi **aspirasi pulmoner**." Seru dokter Kang membuat Jaejoong menjadi panik. **Aspirasi pulmoner **adalah gangguan jalan pernafasan saat pasien dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa terjadi secara bersamaan?"

Ruang operasi terasa semakin panas, Jaejoong menatap bingung, namun ia juga harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Jika tidak, maka dia benar-benar akan kehilangan Yunho untuk selamanya.

"Berikan **RSI (Rapid Sequence Induction)**." Perintah Jaejoong. Dokter Nam mengangguk dan menyiapkan obat anestesi sebagai RSI.

"Seharusnya kita melakukan pembedahan abdomen terlebih dahulu agar tidak terjadi seperti ini." Dokter bermarga Kim itu mengerang. Ia meggelengkan kepalanya tidak mampu berfikir lagi.

Arrggghhhh!

Semua orang dalam ruangan operasi itu tersentak saat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Kim Jaejoong mengerang frustasi saat menjalani operasi pembedahan. Dokter Nam meraih pundak Jaejoong dan menenangkannya, dalam situasi seperti ini justru akan sangat fatal jika dokter utama dalam keadaan yang dilema. Jaejoong harus mampu berfikir jernih untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Kita lanjutkan operasinya!" seru Jaejoong membuat beberapa dokter dan perawat menghembusakan nafas sedikit lega.

"Perawat Wang, atur jumlah darah yang masuk kedalam abdomen. Bagaimana dengan anesteinya?"

"Semuanya masih berjalan." Jawab dokter kang dan dokter Nam. Jaejoong kembali pada konsentrasinya. "Kita hentikan pendarahannya terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah, mianhe Yun sepertinya ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Bertahanlah! Aku mohon." Lirih Jaejoong.

**.**

**My Lovely Doctor**

**Gia**

**.**

Sebuah helaan nafas baru saja terdengar dari namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk ditepian ranjang rumah sakit dimana sosok tampan terbaring dan terkulai dengan wajah pucat. Sudah hampir tiga minggu Yunho tidak sadarkan diri paska kecelakaan yang menewaskan yeojachingunya, sementara Yunho sendiri meregang nyawa dimeja operasi hingga sekarang mengalami koma.

Enggh

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar lengguhan yang keluar dari bibri hati itu. sepasang hasel gelapnya tak mengerjap sedikitpun. Jaejoong masih menggenggam tangan adiknya serta wajah penuh harap yang terpancar dari kulit putih menawan itu.

Sangat pelahan, mata kecil seperti musang itu mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok wajah cantik yang setiap pagi selalu menyapanya. "H-hyung .."

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. "Nde, ini aku Jaejoong, hyungmu. Gwenchana? Istirahatlah, tubuhmu masih lemah. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter jagamu sebentar." Jaejoong baru saja akan bangkit namun tarikan tangan yang tidak cukup kuat itu berhasil membuatnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang terbaring dan menggeleng pelan.

"Disini saja hyung, aku takut sendirian." Mendengar permintaan Yunho dengan suara tak bertenaga itu, akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan kembali duduk disisi tempat tidur.

Deg

Jaejoong menelan salivanya saat mengingat tentang SeoKyung. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yunho? Bagaimana menyampaikan berita kematian gadis itu? Yunho pasti sangat terpukul nantinya. Namun cepat atau lambat namja yang berstatus adiknya itu harus tau kebenarannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Y-yun S-SeoKyung dia_"

Sshtt

Yunho menyentuh bibir cherry itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia memejamkan kedua mata musangnya hingga setitik liquit bening terjatuh dari kelopak matanya. "Hyung naiklah."

"Heeh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening, apa barusan dia mendengar Yunho menyuruhnya untuk 'naik'? "Naik? Kemana?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Arkkh

"Yun .."

Pekikan Yunho membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Namja cantik itu melihat adiknya tengah menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. "Aku rindu hangatnya pelukan Appa dan Eomma." Ungkap Yunho dengan suara lemahnya.

Jaejoong mengerti maksud adiknya itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar rumah sakit VVIP Jung's medical centre dan menguncinya. Namja cantik itu kemudian berbalik dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Yunho. "Hyung ada disini, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Yunho langsung melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jaejoong, menghirup aroma vanila itu dalam-dalam dan memejamkan kedua matanya kembali."

**.**

**My Lovely Doctor**

**Gia**

**.**

"Good Morning."

Jaejoong terbangun saat mendengar suara bass berbisik dalam gendang telinganya. Namja berwajah rupawan itu mengucek kedua doe eyesnya. "Yun .. aku jaga malam. Jadi biarkan aku tidur ne."

Bruuk

Dengkuran halus kembali terdengar saat Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan megesekkan pipi mulusnya pada bantal. Yunho menggeleng, ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat yang sempat dibawanya keatas meja nackhas dan menaiki ranjang berseprai putih itu.

Wussh

Yunho terkikik saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong mengendik. Ia kembali meniup tengkuk namja cantik yang tidak mau bangun tidur itu. " Yunnie .. kuhajar kau kalau berani mengangguku eoh." Gumam bibir cherry itu masih dengan mata terpejamnya. Sementara Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Jaejoongie! Ayo bertemu dengan calon adik iparmu baby!" pekik Yunho cukup keras hingga membuat jaejoong langsung bangkit duduk diatas ranjang sementara Yunho mengulum senyum. "Oh, chakkan aku akan mandi. Tunggu! Arraseo." Buru-buru Jaejoong melompat dari ranjang dan menghambur kekamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong pergi, Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya dengan telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ada sebuah guratan kesedihan dalam wajah tampan itu. Mata musangnya beralih pada sebuah figura foto besar yang terpajang pada dinding kamar. Foto dirinya bersama namja cantik yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

'_Jae, apa kau tidak bisa melihat bahasa tubuh yang sering kulakukan padamu? Kenapa kau begitu lambat mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Haruskah aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengatakan ...'_

"Jung Jaejoong I love you_" suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho.

Drrrttt, drrrrrttt

Yunho meraih ponsel putih diatas nackhas dan melihat call dial yang tertera dalam ponsel milik Jaejoong. Alis matanya terangkat saat mengetahui sebuah nama asing.

'Kim TaeYeon'

Set

"Kenapa tidak diangkat Yun? Siapa yang menghungiku?" suara merdu Jaejoong mengalihakan pikiran Yunho. "Kim TaeYeon? Yeoja? Siapa dia? Yeojachingumu?" tanya Yunho penuh selidik hingga mata musangya memicing manatap sosok yang hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk putih melilit pinggang rampingnya. Jaejoong tersenyum sejenak sebelum menggeser layar jawab pada ponselnya.

"Yeobseo? TaeYeon~ah. musun miriya?"

"**Jae oppa, hari ini dokter Shim tidak masuk piket pagi. Bisakah kau menganggantikannya? Maaf, aku tau oppa seorang dokter bedah, tapi kumohoon sekali ini saja, Pasiennya mengamuk sedari tadi."**

"Arraseo, tapi aku hanya mampir sebentar saja. Hari ini ada acara penting keluarga."

Yunho mendesah pelan, ia benci diacuhkan. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berdiri dibelakang kakaknya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan yeoja bernama TaeYeon itu.

Grep

Jaejoong langsung menengok kebelakang dan tercenung saat mendapati Yunho memeluknya dan menyandarkan dagu pada bahunya. Ah, aroma tubuh Jaejoong setelah mandi benar-benar sangat harum. Yunho menggesekkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher jenjang itu setitik air yang membasahi rambut Jaejoong berulang kali terjatuh diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi aku sampai dirumah sakit. Annyeong."

PIP

"Ada apa Yun? Bukankah kita akan menemui calon adik iparku? Kenapa malah bermanja-manja seperti ini eoh? Kka, kita harus cepat-cepat. Oh iya aku ingin mampir sebentar kerumah sakit. Ada sedikit masalah." Jaejoong meraih tangan yang melingkar di perut ratanya, namun terhenti karena Yunho justru mengeratkan rengkuhan itu.

"Kau sekarang berubah sangat manja tuan Jung. Tidak takut yeojachingumu memutuskanmu hmm?" penuturan dari bibir cherry Jaejoong sama sekali diacuhkan Yunho. Pemuda itu masih tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Yunho~ya, Yunnie .. Yaa Jung Yunho."

Aissh

Jaejoong menyerah pada akhirnya dan membiarkan Jung adiknya itu melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

'_Jae, kenapa kau memberikan kehidupan baru padaku kalau hanya utuk tersiksa seperti ini? Bahkan aku tidak sanggup membuka mulutku hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Lebih baik kau biarkan aku mati saat itu.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Uisangnim selamat pagi. Eoh, bukankah anda masuk sift malam?" perawat Shin menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah memeriksa seorang gadis remaja berwajah pucat yang dikenali sebagai pasien dokter Shim.

"Jaejoong, Kim J a-e-j o-o ng. Yeoppoda. Oppa, mau tidak jadi pacarku?" sosok gadis remaja itu mengeja id card identitas Jaejoong dan tidak berhenti menatap wajah dokter cantik itu.

"Geure, tidak masalah. Asalkan kau rajin mengikuti terapi dan meminum semua obat yang harus kau konsumsi." Balas Jaejoong sembari mengulum senyum menawannya.

"Jinjja? Dokter Kim sangat indah, berbeda dengan dokter Shim yang galak itu. baiklah, aku akan menuruti apapun yang dokter Kim minta, tapi janji yah jadi namjachinguku?"

Jaejoong menatap perawat Shin dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya mampir untuk memeriksanya, TaeYeon bilang dia sangat rewel." Mendengar bisikan Jaejoong perawat Shin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ah, ne uisangnim."

Jaejoong tidak menyadari sosok namja yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Yunho bersandar disamping daun pintu dengan tatapan yang sulit, ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang menyukai dan mencintai sosok hyungnya itu. Namja cantik yang sangat menawan.

"Baiklah GeumYeong~ah, waktunya istirahat. Nanti siang dokter Shim yang akan memeriksamu ne."

Gadis remaja itu mencebilkan bibirnya namun tetap mengangguk ketika menerima elusan lembut dipuncak kepalanya oleh tangan halus Jaejoong.

"Mian Yun, menunggu lama. Kau tidak pergi ke kantor kan?" tanya Jaejoong dan menghampiri Yunho yang masih berdiri diambang pintu menunggunya melakukan pemeriksaan. Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan. "Anieyo, semuanya sudah dihandle Han ajhushi. Kita berangkat sekarang saja Joongie."

Deg

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau bilang apa barusan? J-jongie? Sejak kapan panggilanmu padaku berubah semanis itu hahaha ..." Jaejoong tertawa dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Yunho menutup obsidian miliknya menahan kekesalannya.

'_Jung Jaejoong, sampai kapan kau akan mengetes kesabaranku? Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hatimu itu hah? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami signal yang selama ini kuberikan.'_

**.**

**My Lovely Doctor**

**Gia**

**.**

"Yun, mana yeoja yang kau ceritakan itu? sudah dua jam kita menunggu disini." Bibir cherry Jaejoong berkedut dan mencebil kesal. Mata doenya tidak pernah berhenti melirik pintu cafe sedari tadi.

'_Jung Jaejoong, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Memangnya selama setahun ini kau melihatku dekat dengan seorang yeoja? Kau juga tidak tau bukan apa alasan kecelakaan yang menimpaku dulu hingga menewaskan SeoKyung? Semuanya karena kau Jung Jaejoong.'_

Arkkh

Jaejoong lansung mengalihkan wajahnya begitu mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari namja yang duduk dihadapannya. "Yunho!" namja cantik itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh adiknya.

"Apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku dimananya? Perutmu? Lambung? Hati? Atau apa?" Jaejoong benar-benar panik. Ia menelan salivanya saat melihat dengan teliti bagian mana yang sedari tadi dipegang Yunho. "Berhenti! Jangan meremasnya Yun." Perintah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin memucat saat melihat kondisi Yunho.

Hoek

"Tahan Yun! Tolong siapapun ambilkan sesuatu untuk menyangga kepala." Teriak Jaejoong. Para pelanggan berbisik dan menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi saat melihat Yunho memutahkan isi perutnya. Jaejoong mengusap peluh yang mulai bercucuran diwajah Yunho, suhu tubuh namja itu naik drastis.

"J-jaehh a-akuhh .." Ucapan terbata itu keluar dari bibir hati Yunho, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibawah dada kirinya bekas operasinya setahun yang lalu. Namun satu hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada namja cantik itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Jangan bicara Yun! Sebentar saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu nanti. Gunakan tenagamu untuk bernafas saja! Kumohon."

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepala serta mengangkat dagu Yunho mencari sisa muntahan, makanan atau benda asing yang bisa saja menyumbat pernafasan namja yang hampir kehilangan separuh nyawanya itu. Berulang kali didengarnya detak jantung Yunho yang semakin melemah.

"Andwe! Bertahanlah Yun. Jangan berhenti bernafas, aku mohon. Teruslah bernafas! Jebbal!" Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat nafas Yunho yang mulai tersengal.

Namja berstatus dokter itu meletakkan kedua genggaman tangannya didada Yunho dan menekannya, melakukan **resusitasi jantung paru (RJP).**

"Buka matamu Yun, bernafas! Jebbal, aku mohon."

DEG

Seandainya alat deteksi denyut jantung atau **eklektrokardiograf ** sekarang menyala, maka garis lurus atau **flat line** yang pasti telah muncul. Jaejoong terduduk dengan pandangan kosong, namja cantik itu menatap tubuh adiknya yang terbaring dilantai, dunianya seakan runtuh sudah, tidak ada yang bersamanya sekarang, ia sendiri. Seorang diri lebih tepatnya.

Namun Jaejoong tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. Cara itu belum sempat dilakukannya. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya?

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Jaejoong langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Yunho. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menutup kedua doe eyesnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling bersentuhan. Jaejoong memberikan bantuan pernafasan pada Yunho. 30 : 2, dua kali nafas buatan dan 30 kali kompresi dada. Hal itu terus dilakukannya hingga beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya keajaiban itu terjadi..

Uhukk

Uhuk

Bruk

Senyuman dari bibir cherry itu terlontar bersamaan dengan nafas memburu Jaejoong.

Plok

Plok

Tepukan tangan riuh rantah menggema dalam ruangan cafe itu. para pengunjung serta pelayang cafe tersenyum dan bernafas lega setelah melihat apa yang terjadi didepan mata mereka. "Cogyo, tolong hubungi rumah sakit sekarang juga." Pinta Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho yang sudah tampak baik dengan irama stabil dalam pernafasannya.

Tidak menunggu lama, ketika seorang yeoja yang menggenggam ponsel miliknya langsung mendial nomor rumah sakit memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong.

**.**

**My Lovely Doctor**

**Gia**

**.**

Namja dokter dirumah sakit Jung's medical centre Kim Jaejoong tengah berjalan sembari tersenyum. Raut bahagia tidak bisa ditampik saat siapapun melihat wajah putih menawan itu melontarkan auranya.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri sambil menangis. Ia lantas berjalan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Ajhuma?" sapanya pada seorang yeoja peruh baya yang dikenali Jaejoong adalah eomma dari yeojachingu Yunho yang telah meninggal itu, Cha SeoKyung. Jaejoong sedikit tercenung melihat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari wanita itu.

PLAK

"Dasar namja menjijikan. Karena kau putriku meninggal. Karena kau Yunho menolak SeoKyung, kau laki-laki gay yang seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi seorang dokter." Makian itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut eomma SeoKyung. Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan salivanya tanpa bisa menjawab apapun umpatan yang dilontarkan wanita paruh baya itu. Belum sempat namja cantik itu bertanya, eomma SeoKyung sudah berhambur meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Cup

"Yaa, Jung Jaejoong kenapa malah melamun? Bagaimana aku sehat kalau kau tidak serius menyuapiku eoh?" Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya setelah memberikan kecupan tiba-tiba pada namja yang justru sibuk melamun dihadapannya. Pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibir cherrynya dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yunnie~ya. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai begitu kerasnya dan membuat trauma abdomenmu kambuh saat dicaffe waktu itu? satu lagi, kenapa kau tidak bersedih sedikitpun saat mendengar kematian SeoKyung satu tahun yang lalu?"

Yunho terkesiap saat Jaejoong menatapnya curiga dan membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku? Memelukku? Tidur dipangkuanku? Menatapku dalam dan intens? menatap curiga setiap perawat rumah sakit yang berbicara denganku? Menggenggam tanganku? Sejak kap_"

Mpphhhhh

Mpcckkkk

Ucapan Jaejoong terputus begitu bibir hati yang baru saja mengecupnya kini kembali menempel dan melumat serta mengecap cherry lipssnya. Ia baru menyadari sekarang arti dari setiap ciuman yang dilayangkan Yunho, ia baru tau sekarang bahwa ada sesuatu dari setiap sentuhan Yunho dan ia baru mengerti sekarang bahwa Yunho memang mencintainya.

Katakanlah bahwa Jaejoong seakan mendapatkan bintang jatuh, jadi selama ini perasaannya telah terbalas. Yunho mencintainya sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai laki-laki itu.

Cinta yang tumbuh saat Jaejoong pertama kali menginjakkan kaki sebagai seorang Jung Jaejoong, cinta yang dipendamnya selama lebih dari empat belas tahun yang lalu.

'Aku juga mencintaimu Yun, terimakasih.'

**.**

**My Lovely Doctor**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

* * *

Eotte?

Awalnya mau bikin sequel yang Gorgeous Doctor, tapi nemu ide baru jadinya yah 1shoot dengan tema dan setting yang sama namun beda cerita. Semoga tetap menghibur dan g membosankan.

**TB:** istilah kedokteran search on machine.

-askep trauma, trauma+abdomen. Askep craniotomi, anestesi, pembedahan tengkorak dan lambung dll.

Sayonara di next FF 1shoot ^^

(^_*)


End file.
